A Banished Hero
by Rain52557
Summary: When Percy is framed for murder by his brother and cast out of Olympus, he is taken in by Chaos. She trains him and he become her heir. When a new threat arises, he must work with the avengers to take it down. But he must go undercover first, to learn more about the new team of heroes. What better cover then the new personal bodyguard of Mr. Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**The Banished Hero**

 _ **Hey guys, I had decided that my other writing was kinda bad and I wanted to try harder, so I am rewriting the first two chapters before moving on to the third. I am hoping to make them greater in length to make the story more interesting. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The war had finally ended. Camp had all but been destroyed, and many had died in the great battle. But in the end, one hero had stood up and defeated Gaea, with the help of his father. That hero then went on to aid the camp in their repairs, he helped tend to the injured and weak. He helped the camp back onto its feet yet again. This hero had been through two wars and had seen many horrors. Such horrors that no one his age should have to suffer through. But he remained a beacon of hope and happiness for the entire camp. But that was until the newest demigod had appeared.

The hero had been on patrol, the borders of camp had not been working precisely since the war. While on patrol, he had heard a distant rumble, coming from the trees, and listened as it came closer to camp. He tensed, waiting for monsters to appear, for yet another attack on his precious home to occur. Yet it never came, instead out came a skinny boy with a slight tan. His eyes were a sharp, but glowing blue and were filled with fear. His blond hair whipped across his face as he ran towards the camp, reminding the hero of his own unruly black hair.

It confused the hero, the boy sprinted as if his life depended on it. His eyes were filled with uncontrolled fear as his skinny form clamored its way up the hill. That's when they struck. Ten huge black dogs with blood red eyes snarled as they leapt out of the trees and raced for the boy. Their yellow teeth gleamed, showing the razor sharp edges, saliva dripping in pools from their maw. They focused in on the boy and attacked.

The boy had turned to look at his pursuers, and froze in fear at the sight of the ginormous, growling dogs. The hero shouted, trying to warn the boy who stood still as a statue. The hero leapt into action, knowing the boy would not fight back or be able to run the rest of the way. The hero reached into his pocket and pulled out a black pen that seemed to shimmer in the darkness. The boy had finally seemed to come out of his stupor and stared incredulously at the pen, what was the hero thinking? Without a second glance at the boy he assumed was a demigod, the hero jumped. Putting himself between the boy and the ten black dogs that were getting closer by the second. The dogs stopped and snarled, examining their new prey. The hero smirked and uncapped the pen.

The hero attacked with the now glowing bronze sword. He ignored the sputtering from the boy behind him and began cutting down all the monsters in his path. He dodged, parried, and struck with grace like no other. It helped being the best swordsman in 300 years helped in such a battle. Soon, there was nothing left but the sand the monsters had turned into following death. It too was soon whooshed away by the wind. Leaving only him and the heaving demigod behind him.

He turned to the boy, ready to question him when the hero's mentor had trotted up, asking what had happened. The hero began to tell the story of the new stranger but the boy interrupted him. The boy told the other man about how ten big dogs had ran from the woods and attacked, and how he defeated them using his powers, and how the hero had only just arrived. The mentor looked at his student for confirmation but was met with silence. The hero was shocked.

 _How could the demigod say that? It was not the truth, what reason did he have to lie?_

By then, the rest of the camp had gathered, hoping to see the demigod who had defeated ten hellhounds in his first battle. No sooner had everyone gathered did a glowing symbol appear above the boys head, claiming him before he even entered the camp. But this is not what shocked the hero the most. What shocked him was the glowing green trident, the mark of Poseidon.

* * *

The weeks came and went. The hero had gotten to know his new brother, named Zack Harrison. The hero was not overly fond of the boy. He was seventeen, same age as the resident hero. But he acted like a child. Every chance he could, he reprimanded the hero in front of his friends. Making him look weak, while making himself look superior. The hero was usually unaffected by this, but was definitely irked when his new brother took an interest in the hero's girlfriend.

What shocked the hero was her mutual attraction. She had quickly left him at first chance. Running into the arms of his brother. They seemed to mock him, as did the others. He was ignored and shunned for his brother. He didn't care anymore. This was still his home, and he would be able to see his mother soon anyway for fall was almost upon them.

* * *

When time to leave camp finally did come around, the hero was much to happy to leave. No one said goodbye to him, or wished him luck. Instead they crowded around his brother, praising him and wishing him a good year. The hero was deeply hurt by their betrayal, his fatal flaw cutting his heart to shreds. He would do anything for his friends, and they had turned their backs on him. It stung worse than any scorpion sting.

But what he saw once he arrived at home was much worse, and would haunt him forever. His mother and Paul, both dead. Stab wounds fresh and blood caking the carpet. His brother, standing above them with a feral grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke. His eyes watered, and he cried out. He stayed that way for a long time, letting the tears fall. Then he was called to Olympus.

That was the day he was banished from everything he ever knew, that was the day he was accused of killing his mother and stepdad while his brother sneered in the background, knowing the truth. That was the day Perseus Jackson was cast down from Olympus, seeing the looks of disgust on all of his old friends, the gods, and his fathers faces.

Then he was simply, gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my rewrite of chapter two, I have to say, I am happy with my first chapter, and that I have updated so quickly, I hope you guys enjoy my new story, it is similar to the other but better written. At least I think it is.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _He ran for his life. He knew that if he stopped now, they would kill him. Their hate for him ran deep, and is what made him continue to run down the path and into the woods. The trees scratched his skin painfully as he sprinted through the forest, every once in a while looking from side to side in hopes that a hiding place might come into view. He seemed to run for hours before spotting a small cave on the edge of a jagged mountain that loomed over the forest._

 _He entered the cave with caution before sinking to his knees in exhaustion. He should have turned back and fought. He had no doubt he would beat them in a fight but something in him made him run. Afraid of facing the people that were now scouring the woods with the hopes of slitting his throat in their hate. He hated the hiding, it set him on edge. As though something would reach out of the shadows and grab him._

 _No sooner did the thought leave his mind that he cursed, trying to rise and flee. But was caught by the hands that reached out, grabbing his neck and yanking him through the shadows. He gasped as he landed on the cold ground and was pinned by some binding sort of magic. He opened his eyes and was met with feral grey ones. His father stood behind, along with his cousin, who had yanked him from his cave._

 _"How could you do it? Sally was like a second mother to me! As was Paul a second father to me! And you killed them! How could you be so selfish?" His former lover spat the words in his face, looking on with disgust evident on her feature._

 _His father stepped forward next, "I still loved your mother you know. I would have done anything for her, and you killed her. I cant believe I ever claimed you as my own. It wouldn't surprise me if you actually did work with Kronos, but saw who was going to win and changed sides. I never should have bore you. That is on my head. But now that I have Zack I can make up for all of your disappointments. I never loved you, you were only a means to an end."_

 _His words stung, they cut through me like knifes. As did the girls, and they smiled as if knowing it caused me great pain. But nothing could compare to what my cousin did next._

 _"I used to love you, more than a friend or a cousin." His words were soft but features hardened. "But you broke my heart, became a murderer. You, Sally, and Paul were all I had. I was never actually accepted, you guys were all I had left. How could you take that from me? I wish you had just left me where I was. You killed my sister then my only family. Every breath you take is not fair to those of whom you killed."_

 _He pulled out his black sword and moved forward at an agonizing pace, "you don't deserve to live." He raised his sword, "so die..."_

* * *

I woke sputtering, my body a chilling cold from the newest version of my death by my past friends hands. It didn't take long for me to realize I was not getting any warmer, and my clothes seemed to stick to my body as if glued. I looked down and gaped as I realized that I was not cold from my previous nightmare but from the ice water that now drenched me and the bed I was currently residing on. I scowled, looking to my left to see the smirking face of Delilah Mathews, my "servant," holding an empty blue tub.

"What was that for?" I spoke with annoyance, not that I wasn't happy to be out of that deadly nightmare. I shuddered in remembrance but she only smirked further.

"You would not wake up sir," she said with a fake innocent shrug. "And Lady Chaos wishes to speak with you on and urgent matter. I made the ice water before coming to you courters, knowing I must wake you as soon and as quick as possible."

I scowled slightly, causing her to bite back her oncoming giggle before asking, "What urgent matter does Lady Chaos wish to discuss?"

Delilah was a pretty girl, I will say that. She is 5'8 with perfect white teeth and chocolate brown hair. She wore a black V-neck and green army pants along with her favorite black combat boots. Her eyes were a piercing blue that reminded me a little of Zack. I inwardly flinched as I though of the demigod who had destroyed my life. Who had taken everything I cared for. I pushed down the anger that threatened to rise and looked to Delilah for an answer.

She only shrugged indifferently, "how should I know, I am but the servant girl of her heir."

I frowned at her, "you know that is anything but true. You are my friend, not my servant. I kept you as mine so you would not have to put up with any of the other slobs residing in this realm."

She raised an eyebrow and walked into my bathroom, returning with last nights dinner plate. "Other slobs? I work for a slob you oaf." She laughed slightly, "but you are right, there are far worse fates than my own. And you are indeed my friend, working for you does not bother my in the slightest. "

I rubbed the back of the neck sheepishly as she waved the plate around in front of me. I got to my feet and reached to take it from her, hoping to ease her troubles. But she just proceeded to slap my hand away.

"Stop trying to do my job for me Perseus." She sighed, "you must get ready, Lady Chaos is not one to be kept waiting.

I waved my hand at her nonchalantly, "oh let her wait, now give me that plate."

She dodged as I reached for it again and shook her head at my antics. I only smirked and jumped at her, grabbing her around the waist to hold her in place as I reached yet again for the dirty plate. Our laughter could have been heard from across the castle.

* * *

It did not take long to get ready, and soon I was walking the hallway that led to Chaos's throne room. I'm sure you are all confused. Lady Chaos had found me shortly after my fall from Olympus. I was a broken soul with nowhere to go. She told me of how she had been watching me since a young age and that she wished to take me in to be trained. The only condition was that I was to be her heir. The one to take up the mantle and receive her power if anything were to happen to her.

I had quickly agreed, having no where else to go. Besides, what was the likelihood of Chaos dying anyways. After she took me in, she upgraded my previous powers, making them more powerful than before. She taught me how to vapor travel. She showed me the different styles of fighting and how to use my powers discreetly so I would not be discovered. She also tried to teach me how to control the blood in someone's body, seeing as it too is a liquid. But I quickly refused the idea, remembering the horror of when I first tried out that power. She had only smiled softly, accepting my answer without hesitation.

She had assigned Delilah to me not long after my arrival, telling me of her job as my servant. I became fast friends with Delilah and helped her with her workload whenever I had the chance. She had seemed shocked at first, but responded to the friendship kindly. I am pretty sure Chaos knew of my actions, but spoke no word of it. I guessed she was happy that we both had a new friend to keep each other company. That was 300 years ago. I am now 317 years old and have been training my entire life. I learned and mastered my new skills and Chaos said she felt bad for my enemies.

She told me of my friends. Of how they were all granted immortality following my fall. Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, Piper. My old friends, should I say. She told me of my brother and Annabeth. That name threatened to bring tears to my eyes. Her betrayal had truly struck me at my core. And I will forever remember the look of utter disgust on her face as I was cast down from Olympus.

* * *

I finally made it into the throne room of Chaos. The sleek black marble coated the walls and the floor, giving it a look as dark as night. The white specks on the ceiling reminded me of the stars back on earth. Though I never truly wish to see any of my old friends again, I missed my home planet. And I longed to see it again. My thoughts were put on halt as Chaos appeared on her throne. I bowed out of respect, but she only sighed. Getting up off her throne and walking to me, placing her hand on my arms and gently pulling my to my feet.

"Percy, you know you are my heir. You do not have to bow whenever you see me."

Chaos's pitch black eyes looked at me in exasperation. The black of her eyes not a dark void, but a soothing black, such as the night sky on earth. Her black hair cascaded down to her forearms, and her solid black gown flowed down her waits, effectively hiding her feet from view. Had I not known her, I would have pegged her a Goth. But of course I knew better.

"It is out of respect mother," she smiled at the word that I had began to call her a few years back. "I will show you my respect, no matter how close we may be."

She sighed again but her eyes held her happiness at my words. A frown quickly replaced her slight smile as she began to speak, "Perseus..."

I looked at her with wide, worried eyes, "you only call me by my full name if something has happened. What is it mother?"

She looked at me sadly, "a new threat is rising. One more powerful than anything you have ever faced before. The titans name is Thanos."

I looked at her strangely, "you have told me of him before, I know he is powerful and he searches for the infinity gems. But why does he threaten earth."

"A stone had taken up residence on earth. The most powerful of them actually."

My eyes widened at the revelation, "the power stone?"

Chaos nodded gravely, I sighed. I knew what was coming, but I had to ask anyway. "What do you wish of me mother?"

She only looked at me sadly, "you must return to earth, its time to be a hero again my son."

* * *

After I had recovered form my "tantrum," as Chaos calls it. She told me I did not have to even go near my old home. She told me that I was to be a bodyguard for a famous hero on earth so that I may keep tabs on him and his companions. The avengers. I was debriefed on every one of them. I was shocked to hear of the thunder god on their team, but decided not to comment. I was given a new name, Hayden Cross, and was given a powerful ring that would change my appearance to anyone but those of this realm.

When I placed the ring on my finger I saw I now had blond hair and brown eyes. my tan was still there but my muscles were more defined. Making me look older then seventeen, which is the age I stayed at. Since Chaos had granted me immortality. Chaos had backed up all information on Hayden Cross. Including his training and his clean criminal record. Even the birth certificate, saying my parents were Selena and Trent Cross, both deceased.

Before I left, Chaos had presented me with a new gift. Magic. She spent weeks teaching me how to wield the magic. She said it would come in handy if I ever came into contact with a trickster. Whatever that meant. When the time came to head to earth to begin my assignment, I placed my ring on my finger and gave Chaos a warm smile.

"Goodbye mother, hopefully the next time we meet, I will have been victorious."

* * *

When I arrived on earth, I was at the safe house that Chaos had given to me. She said that if either I or the avengers were in trouble and needed to retreat, to come here. The house was hidden by a magical barrier that nothing evil could penetrate. After settling in I looked at the time. Cursing when I realized I would be late. I grabbed my keys and ran outside to my new motorcycle Chaos had gotten for me, saying a car didn't fit me right.

I sped down the road until I reached the city, it looked to be repairing itself. As if a war had just occurred a few weeks ago. Which was true, Chaos had told me of the avengers fight and victory. I found myself proud of the mortals and god for protecting earth without my kinds help or interference.

I spotted the tower where I would be working for the next, who knows how long. After parking, I found my way to the entrance with much difficulty and strode in. I immediately spotted my target. He seemed out of place in the lobby of the tower. He was looking around, with a look of annoyance on his face. As if he was meeting with someone who was fashionably late. Oops.

I walked up to him and smirked on the inside when he turned to me and gaped. "Mr. Stark, I am Hayden Cross. Your new personal bodyguard."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Listen, I know my story is nowhere near perfect, but hang with me. I am making this up off the top of my head, so not everything will be accurate. Especially the infinity gems. So, sorry about that! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3**

I Gaped openly at the sight before me. This boy, my supposed bodyguard, looked to be only 19 at the most. What was Fury thinking? Surely he was not entrusting my safety into the hands of a teenager. Hayden Cross had sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. His body was another sight to see. His muscles were well defined, reminding me a little of our resident captain. He had a slight tan that, if even possible, made him look even better. Oh, I was going to be flirting with this on a lot. But first...

"Your just a kid!" I squeaked, then scowled before clearing my throat. "No way did Fury assign me a teenager."

He looked at me with a blank expression and replied, "I am no kid Mr. Stark. I am 21 and I assure you that I am well qualified for this job. More so than you think."

I looked on as a suspicious thought entered my mind, "are you a SHIELD agent? Did Fury send me one of his lackeys?"

He tensed slightly at my continuous use of the word Fury, but I brushed that aside. He looked at me with curiosity, "Shield ? Like the weapon? Why would I possibly work for a shield?"

I snorted and grabbed his arm, yanking him in the direction of the elevator, "never mind. Lets go meet the new family aye? I have a nice room in the tower with your name on it."

Hayden stared at me incredulously, "sir, I have my own home. I do not require a place of residence in the tower. Besides your hands must already be full considering the avengers live here."

I felt as my eyebrows reached my hairline, "fan of the avengers?" I expected him to say something along the lines of, hell yea! But instead he just gave me an indifferent look.

"I have been debriefed on each one sir."

"Even Romanof?" My shock was written all over my face at his simple nod. This kid knew everything about us, yet I knew nothing of him.

I pushed that thought aside and smiled at him cheekily. "Well then, I guess its a good time as any to introduce the avengers to their new roomy, huh muscles?" I yanked him into the elevator as the doors closed, giving him no room for an argument.

He scowled at my choice of nickname and replied, "I will not be staying here Mr. Stark. I have a home that I will go back to each night. I do not require your housing. And my name is Hayden, not muscles."

I scoffed at him, "of course your living here, even if I have to put the tower on lock down to keep you here. And stop calling me Mr. Stark, my names Tony. I would prefer for you to call me by it."

He opened his mouth to retort but the doors of the elevator opened, revealing a room with tiled floor. There was a bar in the kitchen and many couches surrounding a glass table in the living room. There was three people in the living room and one in the kitchen, scrambling through the cabinets in search of some kind of food.

The one in the kitchen looked up at our entrance. Looking confusedly at Hayden before looking back to me. "Friend Stark, who is your new companion, and please inform me of where the pop tarts have been hidden."

I sighed at Thors continued obsession of the pastries as I replied, "Top cabinet, left side." By now the people in the living room had come to meet the new person and had been joined by one more.

"Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Steve. May I introduce my new personal bodyguard, Hayden Cross."

Steve walked up to Hayden and shook his hand, as did Bruce and Thor. While Natasha and Clint simply gave curt nods in his direction. Clint turned to me.

"I thought you didn't want a bodyguard Stark. Something about they were annoying and you last one tried to kill you?"

I scowled at him before turning and throwing an arm around Hayden, "Fury is making me get one since I cannot have the suit on 24/7. Besides, this ones nice to look at." I said this last one with a wink, causing my companions to groan.

Hayden ducked under my arm, "Mr. Stark, it is getting late and I must return home. It was nice meeting you all. I will see you in the morning sir."

"JARVIS, please lock all doors that exit this floor and lock down the elevator as well." I smirked at him as the others raised their eyebrows in question.

 _Yes sir, all doors have been locked and the elevator will not move from this floor_

Hayden jumped in surprise, looking for where the voice had come from. I laughed at him as Steve walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I had the same reaction to it. It is only JARVIS, Tony's AI." Steve's words calmed Hayden, but then he scowled and turned to Tony.

"Sir, why did you lock the doors? As I said, I wish to leave for the night."

I quirked an eyebrow at him before saying, "and I told you you would be staying here. If I remember correctly, I even said I would put the tower on lock down if you tried to leave."

If possible, Hayden's scowl deepened. "Mr. Stark, please unlock the doors before I break them down myself."

I smirked at that, "nonsense. Point Break, help me show Mr. Cross to his room please." The other avengers looked at Hayden in pity but Thor just smiled wildly. He walked up to Hayden, who eyed him suspiciously. He grabbed the boy by the waist, causing him to yelp, and threw him over his shoulder.

"If you would please be so kind as to follow me," I laughed as Hayden struggled in Thors grip. He almost got free, but Thor only tightened his grip on him. Hayden shouted various curse words as we walked down the hallway to his new room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! So I have been getting some reviews based on relationships. I'm not really sure about them, I did not have one in mind when I began this story. Would you like for there to be a relationship for Percy? If so, then with whom?**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The Next morning, Percy was still awake. Having never gone to sleep the night before, he had been given time to think of how he would escape at nights from then on. He did not require sleep anymore since he was immortal and Chaos's heir. He only slept sometimes, because it made him feel somewhat normal. And believe it or not, he appreciated the feeling. Percy was grateful that Tony wanted him here, but he could not stay. He needed to go to the safe house so he could contact his mother. If he did it here, then they would notice an energy spike of some sort and he did not know if they could trace it back to him or not. He didn't remember much about earths technology, other than Tony Stark had some of the most advanced.

Apparently while he had spent 400 years training with Chaos, only a short amount of time had passed here. It was only 2014. It was weird, he was now 417 years old, but didn't know a thing about earth technology. When he was a demigod, he did not have any use for technology. And when he trained with Chaos, what little knowledge he already had flew out the window. He wondered to himself how Tony would react to this. He heard a knock on his still locked door and walked over to the closed off entrance.

"Hello?" He was unsure of what to say, he did not know who exactly was at the door.

"Dang dude, Tony's even got your door bolted," he recognized the voice as Clint. "He must really want to annoy you. Or he really wants to keep you here. Either way, I am here to help you escape."

Percy raised an eyebrow at that, how was the archer to help him from outside the room. He was pretty sure Clint could not pick the lock. "How so?"

He heard Clint chuckle slightly. "I know you have muscle, now lets see if you can use it. There is an air vent above your bed, go and get into the vent. When you do you need to go straight, then at the first chance you go up, like climb up. Then from there you go right, right, and left. There's a dead end that's right above the kitchen. I'll see ya there." He chuckled once more, and then Percy could hear his footsteps getting farther away.

Percy chuckled too, because now that he knew the direction to go, he could just vapor travel through the vents. Percy climbed atop his bed and into the vent, reciting Clint's directions in his head. Once inside, he vapor traveled the rest of the way. Once he found the vent that resided above the kitchen he paused, waiting for Clint to come in before he made his appearance. When Clint walked in, Tony was beside him, and he had a certain gleam in his eyes.

"What did you do Tony? And where's Hayden?" Percy watched as Steve asked, with a disapproving tone in his voice.

"He bolted the guys door shut Cap, I went by there to tell him about breakfast and imagine my surprise when the door wouldn't budge." Clint was a good liar, Percy wished he could do that. He could, but it took a lot of work.

Tony smirked, while Thor just smiled, "It will not work friend Stark. When I aided you in getting him to his bedroom last night, he nearly escaped my grasp. He seems like a resourceful warrior. He will find a way out."

Tony frowned at this, while Bruce looked at Tony, sighed, and said, "You shouldn't have done that Tony, your probably making him feel like a caged animal or something."

"Leave it to Stark to make his bodyguard want to run away after one night," grumbled Natasha.

Tony rolled his eyes, "hes a tough one, I can feel it. Though hes not tough enough to get through my door." He smiled proudly.

 _Yay he built a big door_ , thought Percy with sarcasm. He took this as is time to enter and opened the vent. Swinging out of it and onto his feet gracefully. He looked up to find Tony and the rest of the avengers, except Natasha and Clint, gaping. Clint smiled proudly at his while Natasha rolled her eyes.

I smirked on the inside but kept my emotionless mask in place on the outside when I said, "no sir, I did not brake your door. Only your air conditioning."

* * *

The days turned into weeks, and Percy had stayed at avengers tower after Tony had pleaded with him to stay. The avengers had each grown closer too Percy. Percy himself had grown fond of hem, but knew he should not get attached. Last time he did that, he had gotten hurt. And if he began to care again, his fatal flaw may come back again.

He kept his emotions in check, he couldn't actually remember smiling around the avengers. He checked in with Chaos once a week, and also talked to Delilah during that time. He missed her and his mom, he actually secretly enjoyed calling Chaos mom. He knew she liked it too.

Steve had come to like him when he first told Tony he knew nothing about technology because he grew up without it. Tony had began ranting about not needing to give anymore lessons on technology. While Steve simply smiled at him and taught him how to use a flip phone. Which greatly annoyed Tony.

It was not hard to Become friends with Tony. He just put up with his bosses jabs and jokes all day and Tony somehow liked him. He never cracked a smile at Tony, which he knew bugged the man to no end. In fact, he had never smiled at any of the avengers. He didn't want to grow close.

Clint had taken a liking to him sense he first crawled through the air vents with him to help prank Tony. Though when he found out it was a prank he quickly backed off, not wanting to be in the middle of the prank war that was sure to follow.

Natasha liked to talk to him about the past. She told him things of her past and he in turn told her a little. Though very little. They both had rough childhoods so they quickly became tolerant of each other. I guess she considered him a friend.

Thor was maybe the easiest to win over. He hadn't even tried. Thor just naturally liked people. He had challenged Percy to a spar on the first few days and Percy had accepted. He could have easily beat the thunder god, but held back. And let Thor win in the end. Thor had only smiled, saying they should spar again soon.

Bruce was kind to him. Perhaps he considered him a friend too. Percy figured it was because he didn't treat him any different. He was never wary of him when he was angry or upset. Though Percy would never say it was because he could probably go toe to toe with the hulk.

All in all, the avengers liked him. He wanted to go and supervise on their missions but Tony was the first to dismiss it. Saying it would be stupid for him to come. After all, he was only human, right?

Little did Percy, or any of the avengers know, that the new threat was already approaching. And it would be here sooner that they thought.

* * *

After constant bugging on his part, Percy had finally gotten permission to go on a mission with them. Well, he wasn't really bugging them, more like insisting he needed to be there in case something went wrong. They bought the lie, which made Percy happy. So he CAN lie.

They were currently in the jet, on their way to central park, where a hoard of doom-bots were attacking. All of the avengers kept looking at Percy as if he were glass. As if he would break at any second. It annoyed him because he could probably defeat them all at the same time if he wanted too. He wasn't Chaos's heir for nothing. But he let that thought slide as they arrived at the park. He began to rise from his seat when Steve walked up and grabbed his wrists.

"Hayden, we cannot let you go out there," he looked sorry as he spoke. "Even though your Tony's bodyguard, your still a civilian. And when we fight, the enemy may use that to his advantage."

Percy looked at him in shock, "you let me come on a mission but you will not allow me to leave the jet?"

Steve sighed, and grabbed his shield, "Sorry Hayden." He jumped out of the jet and into the heat of the battle.

As the jet landed a little bit away from the brawl, Percy began to rise, hoping to help. Only to be stopped by the thick handcuffs Steve had somehow slipped onto his wrist. He sighed and sat down. He couldn't just break them, and he had nothing to pick it with. He watched the battle and decided he would only help if needed.

The avengers seemed to be fairing well. They actually seemed to be winning, by a lot. Even Banner had joined the party. It was weird for Percy, to sit back and watch a battle. He used to lead others into battle. Not watch from afar, while chained too a chair.

His thoughts were interrupted when a bright red flash illuminated the battlegrounds. When it died down, the doom-bots seemed to have grown in size, and now glowed a threatening red. The avengers stood, baffled, before the bots lunged. They were engaged in battle once more.

After a few minutes, only one thought came to Percy. They were losing. Whatever that red blast had done made the bots way more deadly than they ever were before. Percy's eyes widened in realization. Doom must have found the power stone. But that thought came to late.

He looked back to the battlefield to find his friends on their knees, weaponless. Their hands were held up in surrender. But they kept looking towards him, as if hoping the jet would disappear. It didn't however, and doom seemed to notice their staring.

"Hoping to call for you back-up heroes?" He drawled out the word heroes in a menacing tone. "Or perhaps there is something of value inside your craft? Hmm?"

Doom turned and marched toward the jet, and Percy knew he had to do something. He quickly broke his bindings and hid behind the chair as Doom entered. He watched as the villains eyes scoured the jet, looking for whatever the avengers were trying to protect. He huffed and began his decent back to the ground.

"So perhaps you were just looking to call in help. I believe something else was aboard but has escaped my grasp for now." He seemed annoyed at the prospect.

Percy choose this time to act. He ran to the ramp, and Doom turned at the sound of footsteps, but did not have time to react. Percy barreled into him, sending them crashing to the ground. Percy heard the surprised cry of the avengers, of the yelling for him to run. He got up, and watched as Doom did the same.

"Powerful hit for one so young," he says as if it were something he was greatly interested in. "Tell me now, where do you gain such strength."

"How about a gym?" Percy's face shows nothing, and he watches with an inside snicker as Doom tries to determine if he is joking."

Percy felt a presence behind him and turned to find a doom-bot slowly advancing. He ran at it, and jumped completely over top of it. Once he was behind it, he brought his leg up and kicked its head with all of his might, causing sparks to fly and I fell to the ground.

"I would stop if I were you boy," he turned to see doom holding Natasha by the neck. She seemed to be having trouble with breath, not surprising since the villain seemed to be squeezing the life out of her.

He put up his hands in immediate surrender, "Let her go."

He smiled, "you, my dear boy, are exactly what I need for a new experiment of mine. And if you don't cooperate then I will crush her. Now stay still, this might hurt."

Percy felt a needle jab into the side of his neck. These kinds of things didn't work on him, but he needed to play the part. So he pretended to fall, out cold. He heard the other avengers struggle before Doom began to speak.

"Bring them and chain them in the dungeon. Put the boy in there too, but tell the doctors to prepare the stone. We have our test subject."

 _ **There might be some spelling errors and stuff, sorry I didn't actually have time to proofread it because I was a little rushed. But I will proofread it later and change it if needed. Hope you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Sorry guys. I know its been a while. I have no excuse besides high school lol. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

* * *

I could feel as they dragged me through the corridors leading to the brig. I played the part of the civilian, and pretended that Doom's drug had done the trick. The avengers struggled with their own captors as I remained limp.

I heard a door open and the next thing I knew, their were chains around my wrists. I heard as the other avengers were chained as well. After I assumed they were all chained, the doors were shut. Announcing their exit.

"Hayden?" Tony was the first to break the silence.

I gave no response and only listened as Steve answered him, "Tony don't bother. We don't even know what drugs they pumped into his system. It could be hours before he wakes."

Tony huffed, "Why did he have to try and be a hero, he should have just stayed where he was inside the jet. It seemed to be working for him anyways."

"Speaking of which," I heard Clint say. "Didn't you handcuff him to the chair Cap? How did he get out of the cuffs?"

Before anyone could respond the doors creaked open and footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the room. I tried to find out where they had stopped, but didn't have to as someone roughly grabbed my chin and pulled it upwards.

"Don't touch him!" I heard many of them shout.

I decided this was as good of a time as any to announce my presence. I groaned and opened my eyes. Only to come face to face with Doom himself.

"Ah, our final guest awakes." He seems surprised at this and I mentally curse myself for not waiting longer. How was I supposed to know what type of drug they had given me?

I go for the sarcasm approach, "Look, we just met so ill just tell you now. I'm not interested so if you would please remove your metal limb from my face it would be greatly appreciated."

Clint snickered but one glare from Nat shut him up. Thor looked scared for me, while Steve looked at me with worry and disapproval in his gaze. Tony looked at me with awe and a little bit of, pride?

Doom let go of my face, but not gently. "Another Stark is he? Well, your humor will not last long, young one."

"Why does everyone mention my age? I'm twenty-one, not three!"

"Hayden, shut up." This came from Nat and everyone looked at her in shock, well, except Doom of course.

"Perhaps something to cover that mouth of yours Mr. Cross? I would hate for you to miss the explanation for your presence at this time." He leaned in close, and I could almost feel him smiling beneath the cold hard metal.

I decided to get rid of that smile. I leaned in as well, with a smirk of my own. And I spit straight onto his mask. He jerked back in shock.

"How dare you, you mortal? How dare you strike the face of Doom?!" he roared in outrage and motioned for the guards.

"Not wise, son of Cross," Thor warned grimly.

I smiled at the avengers, knowing that he couldn't actually hurt me. I was about to comment when I was jerked up my feet, despite the protest of the avengers, and forced down into a chair. The cuffed my hands and feet as well as my chest. They then moved on to gag me with a cloth that they tied around my head. I glared straight into Doom's eyes.

"At least we can no longer hear his wretched voice." He went on to speak with one of the doctors that had entered the room.

"Don't touch him!" Shouted Tony.

"We will get you out of this Hayden, you will be alright." Of course Steve was the one to remain calm in times of peril.

"We should have never allowed him to come along, now he has been put into danger." says Nat. I roll my eyes.

"Nat's right guys. We shouldn't have let him come," Clint adds. I glare at him hard.

"Sorry Hayden," This comes from Banner. Who had been otherwise quiet the entire time.

"Perhaps we are underestimating the young one," I ignore the young one comment as Thor continues, "son of Cross can take care of himself. We should not believe any less."

I Look at him great-fully. Of course I can take care of myself, I am the son of Chaos. The avengers become silent again as Doom enter again with two other doctors carrying a box between them. They stop in front of me and Doom kneels down to look at my ring.

"We must remove this object before we begin our experiment." My eyes widen in panic, if he removes the ring then he removes my disguise along with it. I'll be revealed for who I really am, though they probably have no idea who that is. The avengers must have seen my panic and mistaken it for fear because they began to struggle.

"Release the boy Doom!" Steve's chains creaked. Doom looked to the doctors.

"We must do this quickly, then we shall make our leave."

He reaches for my ring and I curl my hand into a fist, unwilling to let him take it easily. If not for my secret identity, I would have broken the chains and put Doom into his place. But that was impossible, if I broke my secret to these people mother would be disappointed. I didn't want that.

Doom looked up to me angrily and wrenched my hand open. It-It hurt, and I grunted at the pain. It was surprising, I didn't believe myself capable of feeling pain. I guess I was wrong. Banner is beginning to look a little green, Thor and Steve are almost free of their bindings, while the others are looking at me with fear in their eyes. Even Natasha looks on with fear.

Doom slides the ring off my finger, and chaos follows (and I am not speaking of my mother). My disguise falters, and then disappears completely. I feel my eyes return to their normal sea green. Next I watch the hair before my eyes turn back from blonde to raven black. I feel as a few of my new muscles shift back to my regular build, and my facial features return to normal. Uh Oh. There was a moment of silence before the room erupted.

"What have you done to him you monster!"

"Turn him back!"

"How on earth?"

"Ill kill you!"

"Leave him alone!"

"How in the nine realms?!"

"Silence!" The noise quiets as Doom shouts he turns back to the doctors.

"Interesting," one of them says. "It is as if by taking the ring from his finger changed his form."

Doom pondered for a moment before shaking his head. "No time for this, quickly proceed before Mr. Banner unleashes his green side. Or before the old captain breaks free of his bindings."

The doctor nods and proceeds to set the box onto my lap, despite the protests of the rest. He and his partner proceed to unlock it. They move backwards and slowly open the box. When it opened completely they jumped back, even Doom took a step backwards. The room was quiet as everyone awaited what was to happen. I snort when nothing happens, and my gag falls to the ground.

"Was something supposed to happen?" I asked with sarcasm obvious. Doom moves forwards, probably to put me in my place, but was stopped when something red raised into the air from inside the box.

Everyone was dead silent. The red glow moved toward my face, where I saw what it really was, a stone. The power stone. I began to panic, but this time in fear. These stones could possibly destroy Chaos herself. The avengers, sensing danger, began to struggle once more.

The stone continued its search, though I didn't know what for. It went down to my chest, and my shirt split open, revealing my scars. I heard the avengers gasp but I wasn't worried about them, I was too busy trying and failing to break out of the chains. It was as if the chains were strengthened by the stone.

The stone moved closer and closer to my chest, until it was only a centimeter away. Then it began to move, as if search for the perfect spot to sit. I began panting with fear. And then, Banner exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. I feel like this chapter came out faster than the last, but still sorry it took a while. Its Christmas after all, busy time. I would like to let you guys know that although I am using the characters from both the avengers and Percy Jackson (Which of course I do not own), that does not mean this story will be accurate on every detail. Most of the ideas for this story are what come into my head as I type, so if it does not fit with the movie exactly or the books then I apologize. However this is my story to write, and I will as I please. Enjoy**_

* * *

In hindsight, it would have been wiser if Doom had left Banner so he wouldn't have to deal with the hulk interfering with his plans. At least, that would have been the smart decision to make. But that's not what he did, so now we are in this situation...

* * *

 _And then, Banner exploded._

* * *

Before anyone could process what had just happened, the hulk was out of his chains, leaving them crumpled in a heap on the floor. He began tearing at the walls, swatting aside the doctors as if they were mere insects. He turned to the avengers and somehow gained enough sense as to break their chains before returning to his destruction.

Doom was still crouched in front of me, watching as the infinity stone continued its decent onto my stomach. That is, until the avengers were free. When that happened, he quickly got behind my chair, grabbing a hold of my neck in the process.

This stopped the avengers in their tracks. Even the hulk calmed, and Doom watched as he somehow regained control and shrank back into Dr. Bruce Banner.

Steve took a cautious step forward, "Release the boy Doom, and we will let you leave peacefully."

"Umm how about no? I'm going to kill this son of a-" Tony was cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs by Natasha.

Doom simply chuckled, "I do not care what happens to myself dear captain. I am only here to set forth the beginning of the end of this world."

"What do you speak of Doom?" Thor asked, attempting to draw the mans attention away from me.

"Do you not realize what this is?" Doom asked, motioning to the red glow that was still searching my chest. When no one answered he continued, "This is one of the infinity gems, the most powerful weapons in the universe. The one before you is known as the power stone, the most powerful of all the infinity gems. What it seeks is a host, someone able to harness its power and use it. Someone it feels compatible with. Someone of whom it can create an inseparable bond."

By this time all of the avengers looked slightly pale, and I am sure I looked terrified. But none of them were as pale as Thor. Though that was to be expected. Chaos told me stories of Asgard. She told me of how King Odin had once fought the mad titan and barely won with his own life, still not managing to kill the being. If anyone knew of the gems it should be Odin's son.

"You cant possibly think Hayden is a fit for that thing! If it is as powerful as you say, then it could kill him! He's only human!" Tony was shouting now, as if hoping it would get through to Doom and he might release me.

 _If only he knew how wrong he was,_ I thought miserably.

"That may be true, but he is the strongest mortal we have come into contact with as of yet. All of the others we have tried resulted... inconclusive," finished Doom.

"What do you mean, inconclusive?" asked Clint warily.

"Why, they all died of course." Doom chuckled again.

By this time the stony seemed to have finally found its place, right beside my heart, in the center of my chest. I struggled in Dooms grip, trying to get out of the reach of the alien object. This distracted Doom for only a second. But it was enough for the avengers to make their move.

In tat one second, Clint and Natasha were on Doom, easily pinning him while the others ran for me. I watched as Steve picked up the bow with great speed and began to run towards me. The stone was mere millimeters from my skin and I knew he wouldn't make it in time, and I began to panic even more.

Until my chair was yanked back by both Banner and Stark, giving Steve enough time to catch up and snap the box around the stone.

"You do not realize what you have done, you fools!" snarled Doom. "He will destroy me for this setback! It does not matter though, the stone has locked onto its target, and should the box be opened, nothing will save the young one from its wrath."

After those final words, Doom simply vanished. Leaving behind six thoroughly confused avengers and one terrified me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hmmmm... Two months and one day. Sorry? I Honestly got caught up in all of my school work and social life and sports that I forgot I even had an account. LOL. But I'm here now, and hopefully more updates will come out soon. I'm also thinking of a new story idea, maybe i'll begin new stories to work on:)**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Steve was the first one to get to me. He placed the box on the ground and left it there, making his way to me instead of worrying about the seemingly all powerful stone now residing in that box.

"Are you alright Hayden?" he knelt down in front of me, checking for injuries.

"I am fine." I grunted, trying to move away from his touch. "I am not a child, Steve."

"No, your not," said Tony as he moved to take Steve's place in my line of vision."Your just my stubborn body guard who somehow managed to gain the interest of someone from shields most wanted. You also managed to get that stupid stone, gem, whatever it is, fixated on you. Now I cant open the box to examine the object out of fear that it might try to merge with you. No, your not a child necessarily, your my young bodyguard who is going to be on house arrest as soon as we get back to the tower."

After finishing his rant, he took a deep breath and smirked, motioning to Thor, who then went as to break my chains and set me free. I proceeded to then rub my numb wrists, and look at Tony with an expression of boredom.

"Please, Tony, you cant keep me in that tower even if you wanted too. Your only strategy was Thor and now I know that soooo." Tony only glared at me in response. He opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off.

"Enough you two, we have to get out of here an radio shield our location for a pick up." Natasha moved for the door, and we all followed.

Thor was the first to speak as we made our way down the halls and hopefully towards some sort of exit to this place,"I am glad that Friend Cross is unharmed, but what do we do with the infinity gem. Surely we do not just leave it be in that small box?"

"That's a good question Thor, what did Doom mean when he said that if the box was opened then nothing could save Hayden?" This came from Clint.

"Do I have to break it down for you Clint? As I explained earlier, the stone set its sights on a specific spot on Hayden's body. Now that the targets locked, if that box is opened it will go straight for him" Replied Tony.

"Am I the only one who is wondering why Hayden isn't, well, isn't Hayden anymore?" asked Bruce quietly.

My eyes widened, how could I have forgotten. Doom had taken my ring. And now I'm, well, I'm me. I look like Percy Jackson, not Hayden Cross. I looked to see the avengers now speculating my.

"It has to be something that Doom did, right?" Steve asked, almost as if to assure himself.

Tony nodded in agreement,"What else could it have been, right? I mean, nothing else COULD have cause it, right?"

The others nodded slowly, reassuring themselves as well.

* * *

Once shield had arrived to pick us up, we were pretty much transported back to the tower like nothing had happened. The avengers had been debriefed rather quickly, and the stone had been taken away for safekeeping, much to Thor's dismay.

I was briefly questioned but was pretty much left alone as a Civilian just "caught in the crossfire."

Once we returned o the tower, everyone just wanted to rest so we decided to talk more in the morning. Tony stayed true to his promise about "house arrest, and sent Steve with me to walk me to my room before going on his way. Though I protested that I was still, as I had said many times over, not a child, he ignored me and said that while I was in danger, I shouldn't be left alone.

I just huffed and went along with it. Its not like I could tell them that I have the power to take care of myself. As I got into bed for much needed rest, I thought about contacting mother, it would be nice to talk to Delilah as well. I closed my eyes, hoping for a night without any nightmares.

* * *

"Sir, the avengers warned us not to open the box at any costs."

Director Fury didn't even flinch at the doctors comment and looked the doctor straight in the eye, "Doctor, whatever is in this box is a threat. I don't like threats, therefor I want it studied and if at all possible, made to serve us. If neither can be done, then destroy it. But if you will not open the box then I will."

The doctor simply sighed, knowing this would not end well. "Yes sir."

The doctors moved to the containment glass, and put his hands through the tube to touch the box. He closed his eyes, before slowly opening the lid. When he cracked open his eyes, he frowned. "Uh, sir?"

The director walked up to the glass to see what the doctor was talking about and then he frowned as well. "Doctor, where is the stone?"

"I-I don't know sir." Was the hasty reply.

Neither noticed the faint red glow that escaped through the vents and out into the night air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Hellooo readers! Its been a while, sorry for that. As some of you may be aware of, summer is close. And although I am excited for that, it also means exams. I have an AP exam this Friday so I probably should be studying but oh, well. I felt bad for not updating. Anyways, I do not own avengers or Percy Jackson. Enjoy!**_

I woke, for the first time in a very long time, from a sleep without nightmares. It was early, about 8 in the morning. Well, I guess it wasn't that early really. I decided to get up and take a shower before going downstairs to see the avengers. I went into the bathroom and took off my shirt, preparing to shower when I saw the scars. Crap. I had forgotten that I was no longer Hayden Cross. I was Percy now. I groaned, knowing I would have to explain how this was possible to the avengers.

After showering, I headed down to the main floor where I knew the avengers would be. When I walked in, I saw them all sitting on the couches, with looks of concern. They haven't noticed my arrival yet so i decide to make myself known.

"What troubles the avengers? If I didn't know any better, I would guess someone had died." I said in my usual monotone type voice.

They all looked up at my words and I saw relief wash over many of their faces. Tony was the first to speak, "kid, you scared the crap out of us." He said as he wrapped me in a tight hug.

I scowled, "personal space Tony, and once again, I am not a kid!"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, glancing me over. "I might have let that slide before but whatever Red Head did to you," he paused. "You honestly look about 17."

By now the others had gotten up as well an had walked over, each looking me over as if deciding whether or not I was still their resident bodyguard.

"Hayden, do you have any idea how this happened? Or how to get you back to looking like your normal self again?" asked Clint, with Natasha looking curious as well.

 _Oh the irony of it,_ I chuckled inwardly but the outside remained neutral.

"No, I don't Clint. All I know is that for some reason I decided to be the bodyguard of a man who is constantly in trouble. Look where that got me now." I said, raising my eyebrow as Tony pouted.

The pout soon went away and was replaced by a smirk, "you love me, an you know it. Not to mention I pay very well and I am really nice to look at."

Steve rolled his eyes, "keep telling yourself that, Tony, and you might actually start to believe it." Tony pouted again.

At this time, Thor decided to make himself known to the group. "Son of Cross, myself and Banner went back to that dungeon and collected your ring. You seemed very attached to it so we deemed it fit to return it too you."

I started to get worried, what if they wanted for me to put the ring back on? In front of them! I must have had some kind of look on my face because Bruce sighed, "Did you not want the ring? It probably holds painful memories now, I will get rid of it for you."

I began to feel relieved but Natasha was quick to act, her face full of suspicion. "No Bruce, Hayden would you mind putting on the ring? Just for a second. Then you can remove it."

I feigned being uncomfortable, "I would really rather not."

Clint caught on to what Natasha was doing, "Come on Hayden, just do it for us real quick."

Tony piped in, "Whats the big deal Hayden? Its just a ring. I thought you were tough." I glared at him, but he only smiled.

I started to back away, "Maybe I should leave..." I backed right into thee solid chest of Steve Rogers, who also had a mask of suspicion on his face.

"Put it on, Hayden," he said pleadingly/

I sighed, there was no way I could get out of this one. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. I reached for the ring, as Bruce held it out before we all heard a sudden buzzing coming from all around us. At once, everyone was tense.

"What. Is. That." asked Tony.

All at once a red glow illuminated the room, and all of the avengers were pushed back against the walls. I was left alone in the center of the room.

"Guys?" I immediately ran over to where Tony and Steve were "attached" to the wall, trying to find a a way for free them.

"Hayden..." said Steve slowly, looking at something behind me.

I turn around only to see the stone. The power stone, floating in the center of the room where I had been moments before.

I looked at it, before turning to Steve and Tony, "I thought that we told SHIELD to not open the box?!"

The stone began to glow brighter, and advanced in my direction. The avengers began to struggle.

"Hayden, do not let that thing touch you!" shouted Clint.

I began backing away from it, towards the windows of avengers tower. It only followed me.

"So, what are the chances it just really likes my taste in clothing and its not here to supposedly use me as its host?" All I received were glares in return.

All of the sudden, the stone glowed so brightly that the avengers had to close their eyes and I had to shield mine using my arms. Apparently that was all the time it needed, it came rushing towards me at speeds I couldn't comprehend. I felt a searing pain in my chest, the alarmed shouts of the avengers, and the sound of shattering glass.

Then I was falling.


End file.
